


Небрачный договор

by Shurshunka, Toriya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: First Time, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shurshunka/pseuds/Shurshunka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Возможно, все закончилось бы иначе, если бы не вторая помолвка Занзаса.<br/>Предупреждения: первый раз, мат, суровый флафф<br/>Клип к фику от Herba смотреть здесь: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wlu5NETDFp0</p>
            </blockquote>





	Небрачный договор

**Author's Note:**

> Этот фик был преобразован в оридж, исправлен, переработан и дополнен. Оридж выложен здесь - https://feisovet.ru/магазин/Небрачный-договор-Арландина-Треви

Ядовитая Бьянки была той еще стервой, но не заметить ее среди однотипных баб смог бы разве что слепой или импотент. У отрастивших животы старых кретинов из альянса был убогий вкус: рядом с ними томно закатывали глаза тощие девки, все как на подбор — крашеные блондинки, будто шагнувшие с обложки второсортного глянца. Бьянки отличалась от них всем: врожденной грацией, темпераментом, красотой, наконец. Сиськи, бедра и губы у нее тоже были врожденными, а не купленными за адские деньги в какой-нибудь престижной клинике. И если бы Занзаса спросили, какую бабу из всего этого цветника он хочет, другого имени он бы не назвал.

— Занзас, — Бьянки отодвинула стул, мягко стекла на него, закинула ногу на ногу и вытащила из плоской пачки сигарету. Обхватила ее губами так ласково и зазывно, что Занзас ухмыльнулся. Ядовитая стерва отлично знала, как это выглядит. И как смотрится тонкое темное кружево на светлой коже в вырезе платья, когда она тянется к зажигалке через стол. — Ты сегодня любезен. К дождю?

Занзас зевнул. Бросил зажигалку у пепельницы и закинул руки за голову — на потолке плавали тени от люстры, а в воздухе — сигаретный дым и запах духов.

— Ты с кем-то меня путаешь, женщина.

— Разве? Не уехал после официальной части, не устроил разгром или скандал, даже на Саваду не наорал. Ты здоров?

— Я пьян, — честно ответил Занзас. Настроение было мирным, в стакане матово поблескивала отличная текила, где-то среди толпы промывал мозги своему пацану Сквало. Ямамото Такеши — великовозрастный придурок, который до сих пор играет в бейсбол по субботам. Занзасу было плевать на обоих, он даже не вникал, что там у них случилось, пока вырезали ублюдков семейки Манчини. Сегодня он просто пил и кое-кого ждал, пялясь то на потолок, то на сиськи Бьянки.

— Пьян, — повторила та. Выдохнула тонкую струйку дыма и наклонилась еще ближе. — Надеюсь, не настолько, чтобы с тобой нельзя было обсудить деловой вопрос?

Яркий тяжелый локон соскользнул с плеча и устроился в ямке между грудей. Занзас уставился на него с интересом. Еще ни разу ядовитая бестия не говорила с ним о делах, они вообще мало разговаривали, обычно ограничивались дежурными кивками.

— Ты выбрала странное место и время. Говори.

Бьянки вынула изо рта тонкую сигарету. Помедлила, огляделась вокруг. Прием давно перешел в ту стадию, когда никому нет дела до соседа, зато бабы пользуются спросом. Но дураков клеить Ядовитого Скорпиона здесь не было.

— Отец болен. Пока мало кто знает, но это… — Она запнулась, затянулась и раздавила окурок, вжав его в пепельницу с явной злостью. — Это смертельно. Ему осталось несколько месяцев.

Занзас ждал. Вряд ли Бьянки спутала его с Шамалом.

— Хаято не вернется в Семью. Думаю, это все понимают. За сегодняшний вечер я выслушала три предложения руки и сердца.

— Какая бешеная популярность, — усмехнулся Занзас. — Полцарства одной не слишком большой, но и не слишком маленькой семьи и шикарная жена на закуску. Подумай. Придурки не из трусливых, не всякий отважится вести такую опасную стерву к алтарю. И чего тебе надо от меня? Поубивать всех претендентов ты и сама можешь.

Бьянки скривилась.

— Идиотов на свете много, всех не перетравишь. Я хочу… — вытряхнула новую сигарету, щелкнула зажигалкой. — Вообще не желаю больше слышать никаких предложений! Хочу, чтобы у них и мысли не возникало подкатывать ко мне. А ты… — Она наклонилась ближе, шепнула почти в ухо: — Я слышала, ты не слишком доволен тем, какую невесту подыскал тебе Тимотео?

«Не слишком доволен»? Ха. Занзас поставил стакан и окинул взглядом соседние столики, убеждаясь, что ни одной заразе не пришло в голову подслушивать.

— Хочешь занять ее место?

Бьянки наступила на больную мозоль. О женитьбе, которая маячила в туманном будущем, Занзас думать не желал. Старик пока не торопил, сам знал, что лучше не связываться и не рушить шаткое перемирие. А вот папаша бледной и тощей Франчески торопил и давил, пока не сдох пару месяцев назад при загадочных обстоятельствах. И слишком многие в альянсе считали, что в этом убийстве замешана Вария. Савада хрен его знает как замял вопрос, но с Франческой нужно было что-то решать. Поводов откладывать женитьбу больше не осталось, а для разрыва помолвки требовались веские причины. Вроде внезапно свалившейся на башку любви к единственной наследнице умирающего босса одной не слишком большой, но и не слишком маленькой семьи. Подходящая партия и равноценный обмен в глазах старика и альянса. Свобода, время и никаких обязательств. В том, что Бьянки не горит желанием прыгать к нему в постель и обмениваться кольцами, Занзас не сомневался. Удачный расклад.

— Это ведь можно устроить, — Бьянки чуть заметно кивнула. — Помолвка на год, а за год многое изменится.

— Не вариант. Год я себе выиграю и без тебя. Ради такой ерунды напрягаться не стану.

— Сколько же ты хочешь?

— Чем дольше, тем лучше. Пожалуй, ты подошла бы мне даже в качестве жены. В очень далеком будущем.

— А ты бы мне не подошел. — Бьянки улыбнулась томно, почти похабно, и если бы не откровенная насмешка в глазах, можно было даже повестись.

— Уверена? — прищурился Занзас.

— Нет. Но я не стану загадывать так далеко. Выйти замуж по расчету и без обязательств я всегда успею. Ты — не самый плохой вариант.

— Ты тоже, детка. Мне нравится твой подход.

— Пять лет? Контракт? Условия? — Бьянки нетерпеливо постучала ногтями по столешнице. Длинные, кроваво-алые, они притягивали взгляд не хуже, чем ее сиськи. Будь стерва чуть более доступной, кандидатов в женихи, пожалуй, и впрямь пришлось бы отстреливать. Но, судя по слухам, постоянных любовников у нее не было, а судя по собственным наблюдениям Занзаса, она все еще ждала одного мелкого выродка с пистолетом. Клинический случай.

— Пять лет. И, пожалуй, я поверю тебе на слово.

— Серьезно?

— Ты тоже не торопишься под венец, и раз уж решила, вряд ли передумаешь. В крайнем случае, найду способ освежить твою память.

— Самоуверенный мудак, — ослепительно улыбнулась Бьянки.

— Стервозная сучка, — оскалился в ответ Занзас. — Когда начнем?

— Я не зря выбрала именно это место и время, — Бьянки затушила очередной окурок и потянулась к губам. Прошептала, прикрыв глаза: — Ты хороший актер, Занзас?

Губы у нее были мягкие и пахли ментолом и яблоком. Тяжелая грудь так и просилась в ладони, и Занзас бы, наверное, даже поддался искушению, если бы рассчитывал на жаркий перепих где-нибудь в нише за колонной. Но ни о чем подобном он не думал, да и целовалась Бьянки так аккуратно, будто каждым движением напоминала о деле.

— Даже не думай тащить меня в постель, — сказала, словно подслушав мысли, отстранилась, положила ладонь на колено и игриво провела пальцами по бедру. Занзас накрыл ее руку своей, сдавил запястье и сказал правду:

— Из всех присутствующих баб я бы трахнул только тебя, но на ближайшее будущее у меня другие планы. Потанцуем?

Танцевать Занзас умел, но не любил — потому что не любил дур, которые считают танец поводом вешаться на шею. Бьянки была не из таких, к тому же, сейчас они шли на танцпол почти как на миссию. Встряхнуть собравшийся гадюшник свежей сплетней, а заодно сообщить всем заинтересованным мудакам, что лапы к Бьянки лучше не тянуть. Так что отожгли на все сто. Уводя разгоряченную партнершу в сторону столика с коктейлями, Занзас с трудом сдерживал смех — умей здешняя публика испепелять взглядами, от него уже и горстки пепла не осталось бы.

— Думаю, справились. — Занзас налил себе текилы и подал Бьянки мартини. Та оглядывала бокалы прямо-таки с плотоядным интересом. Подняла глаза, сказала тихо:

— Это только начало. — И добавила шепотом: — Я могла бы подсыпать яд во все это пойло. Никто бы не заметил, и столькими проблемами меньше.

— Я мог бы весь этот ресторан спалить дотла, но это было бы слишком хорошо.

— Шумиха нам обеспечена и без твоего файер-шоу. Ты готов?

— Мне плевать, — Занзас пожал плечами, поднял голову, будто толкнуло что-то, и сдавил стакан, чувствуя, как мгновенно нагревается толстое стекло. Явился все-таки. Под конец так называемого веселья. Гокудера стремительно шел от входа, огибая танцующих и болтающих, и, похоже, двигался в сторону Сквало с Ямамото — тех было почти не видно за дальним столиком. А может, торопился к своему разлюбезному боссу, который с кислой рожей общал избранных дебилов из числа сливок общества.

— Привидение увидел? — спросила Бьянки.

— Братца твоего психованного, — усмехнулся Занзас и залпом опрокинул в себя текилу.

— Он нам не помешает, — Бьянки качнула в руке бокал и сделала крохотный глоток, оценивая вкус. — Он не больше меня хочет отдать семью в руки ушлого постороннего мерзавца.

— Жаль, я бы посмотрел, как он попробует мне помешать. Объясняться с ним будешь сама.

— Завтра. Думаю, на сегодня с меня хватит.

— С меня тоже. Я собираюсь как следует выпить и не в твоем обществе, детка.

— Еще раз назовешь меня деткой, и я найду способ устроить тебе экстренный забег в поисках противоядия. — Бьянки вручила ему опустевший бокал, подхватила под руку и на секунду прижалась, мазнув губами по щеке. — Спасибо за прекрасный вечер, милый.

— Еще раз назовешь меня милым…

Она рассмеялась и отошла, растворилась между гостями, будто и не было, и сразу рассеялся терпкий запах ее духов. Приятно иметь дело с разумными бабами.

***  
Хрен его знает почему, но Занзаса Гокудера находил сразу в любой толпе. Даже когда не искал. Вело, как магнитом стрелку компаса — без всякого желания Гокудеры взгляд ловил то промельк ярких перьев, то порывистый разворот и взлетающие полы небрежно распахнутого пиджака, то — вот как сейчас — крепкое запястье и ладонь, подхватившую под дно широкий стакан. Тут же заслонили, но единственной секунды хватило. Гокудера сдержал досаду: дело, с которым он пришел, было не для Занзаса, а вот Десятого и Ямамото придется искать среди этой толпы.

Рядом с Занзасом мелькнула огненная грива — Бьянки? Но Гокудера уже углядел белую макушку Сквало за дальним столиком и двинулся к нему. Ямамото наверняка ошивается рядом, и отлично — засветились вчера они оба, два самоуверенных идиота.

— Расслабляетесь? — Гокудера отодвинул стул и сел напротив Сквало. — Коктейли пьете, наслаждаетесь вечером? А что на вас по всей Сицилии ориентировки разосланы, как на главных подозреваемых в деле Манчини, вас не парит?

— Ты за этим сюда явился? — Сквало зло блеснул глазами и махнул не глядя полный стакан виски. Злился, бесился, хорошо еще за меч не хватался. — Претензии предъявлять?

— Да ладно тебе, Гокудера. Ты же наверняка уже все уладил. — Ямамото нацепил эту свою беззаботную улыбочку дебила, но глаза у него были нехорошие — опасные глаза. Тоже в любой момент готов схватиться за катану. Два придурка. Впрочем, их вина во вчерашней лаже была минимальной.

— Я тебе кто? Президент? Да за неполные сутки даже президент не уладит. Заройтесь хотя бы дня на два. А то претензии, как ты говоришь, — Гокудера столкнулся взглядами со Сквало и закончил, глядя в холодные бешеные глаза: — Претензии будут вам предъявлять в квестуре. В камере предварительного заключения. И вытащить вас оттуда будет сложнее и дороже, чем не дать туда попасть.

— Пусть попробуют сначала меня взять. — Сквало оскалился, подобрался, побарабанил пальцами по столу и сказал отрывисто: — Я его весь вечер убеждаю свалить. У меня заказ у черта на рогах, завтра улетать. Скажи ему, что он дебил.

— У меня здесь дела. Разберусь, тогда, может, слетаю проведать отца.

Гокудера едва удержался, чтобы не схватиться за голову — в точности как Десятый в сложные моменты.

— Ямамото, ты дебил. Если не свалишь немедленно, твой старик тебя проведывать будет. Если пустят. А то, знаешь, для особо опасных убийц свидания запрещены. Какие у тебя дела? Отложи, нам передай.

— На свидание за меня пойдешь? — огрызнулся Ямамото.

— А-ах, свида-ание, — протянул Гокудера. — Ну иди, иди. Надеюсь, тебя арестуют на глазах у твоей пассии. В идеале — снимут с нее голого. Будет весело. Надеюсь, пресса окажется поблизости. — Наклонился к Ямамото, сгреб за воротник — тот схватил за запястья, но Гокудера на это наплевал. Сказал, притянув его к себе так, что дыхание, наверное, смешивалось: — Съебывай, идиот. Позвонишь своей крале, когда пересечешь границу. И ни минутой раньше, понял?

Сквало заржал:

— Да врет он. Какая краля, меч заказал. Потом опробуешь, пацан, серьезно.

— Ладно, — Ямамото дернулся, вырываясь из хватки Гокудеры. — Сходишь, возьмешь. Адрес я тебе напишу сейчас. Только не тяни. Не заберешь вовремя, другой желающий найдется, у мастера Аташи очередь на пять лет вперед.

Аташи… где-то Гокудера эту фамилию уже слышал.

— Ученик Тальбота? Ладно, не дергайся, заберу, сваливайте только уже.

— Пошли, что ли? — усмехнулся Сквало. — Он же не отвяжется теперь.

Ямамото вздохнул.

— Пошли.

— Найду босса и валим. Доволен?

— Был там, — махнул рукой Гокудера. — У стола с бутылками.

— Через минуту на парковке, — бросил Сквало и ушел.

— Цуну видел? — спросил Гокудера, провожая его взглядом.

— Да вон же, — Ямамото кивнул куда-то за спину. — Его весь вечер окучивает дон Амати. Ни на шаг от себя не отпускает. Вцепился. Пора спасать.

Ясно, опять в Цуне победила японская вежливость. Бывало, что он не выдерживал и отшивал таких вот прилипал по-сицилийски резко, но потом воспитание снова брало верх. Дону Амати повезло.

— Пойду спасать, — Гокудера хлопнул Ямамото по плечу и двинулся к Десятому.

Тот заметил, быстро улыбнулся и, едва Гокудера подошел, виновато развел руками:

— Прошу прощения, синьор Амати, дела Семьи. Что, Гокудера?

Амати, раскланявшись, отошел — впрочем, не слишком далеко, явно пытаясь уловить разговор хоть краем уха.

— Новости, — коротко сказал Гокудера. Добавил, расчетливо повысив голос: — К сожалению, дела требуют вашего присутствия, дон.

— Пойдем.

На выходе из зала Цуна тихо рассмеялся:

— Спасибо, Гокудера. Новости на самом деле есть?

— Я отослал Ямамото и Сквало. Их ищут в связи со вчерашним делом.

— От меня что-нибудь нужно?

— Нет, все под контролем. Мне потребуется несколько дней и некоторая сумма. В пределах разумного.

— Хорошо, — Цуна кивнул. — Побудешь еще здесь? Если можешь, то я еду домой.

— Конечно.

Цуна ушел вместе с Ямамото, а Гокудера не торопясь вернулся в зал. Делать ему здесь было, в общем, нечего, но кто-то из Вонголы должен присутствовать. Воплощать, символизировать, а если без громких слов — болтаться в зоне доступа, чтобы любой желающий мог подойти на нейтральной территории, как будто и не по делу, а так, почтение выказать. Пока таких желающих не находилось, и слава богу, значит, дела шли как обычно.

Гокудера передвигался среди гостей вроде бы и бесцельно, останавливаясь временами — поздороваться, перекинуться парой ничего не значащих слов, — но очень скоро оказался рядом с тем самым столиком, за которым в компании полупустой бутылки текилы сидел Занзас.

— Сегодня не виски? — Гокудера взял стул и сел напротив него. Спросил, понизив голос: — Со Сквало говорил?

Наверняка говорил, и, по-хорошему, не делом Гокудеры было интересоваться. Но раз уж ноги принесли его сюда, не уходить же молча. А молча подсесть — и вовсе…

— Он со мной говорил. Сказал, что сматывается сначала на заказ, потом на дно, а ты дашь отмашку. — Занзас повел плечами, скидывая наброшенный пиджак, и подался вперед, подталкивая к Гокудере бутылку. — Ты пьешь или смотреть будешь? Я жду подробностей.

Гокудера кивнул, налил в стакан. Подвинул ближе к себе солонку и блюдце с лимонами.

— Засекли их вчера. Твердых улик нет, но, учитывая прежнее, отмазать будет сложно. На прокурора давят из столицы, требуют покончить с мафией, а тут такое. Кровь, трупы, пресса, общественное мнение. — Поморщился, глотнул и бросил в рот прозрачный ломтик лимона.

— Неправильно пьешь.

— Знаю. Я этих двух идиотов еле выпер отсюда. У одного свидание с новым мечом, второму слабо просто взять его за шкирку, обязательно уговаривать надо. В общем, ты пока без капитана.

— Меч это святое. При слове «меч» у Сквало мозги отказывают, — хмыкнул Занзас. — Иначе твой дружок с катаной уже лежал бы вырубленным в грузовом отсеке самолета с билетом до Ямайки в один конец.

— Я и говорю, два идиота, — Гокудера налил еще текилы и замер, поглаживая пальцами стакан. Слишком близко к Занзасу. Обсуждать Сквало с Ямамото больше не хотелось, свалили и свалили, и слава богу. Искать новые темы для разговора… наверное, можно найти, вон сколько этих тем вокруг бродит, в кого пальцем ни ткни — попадешь либо в придурка, которому нужна Вонгола, либо в ублюдка, который Вонголе полезен, а потому пока жив. Но деловые разговоры и так уже в печенках сидели. А Занзас…

Сегодня он выглядел расслабленным и отчего-то довольным. Как будто не его вечно приходилось уламывать, чтобы вылез из своего чертова кресла и хоть где-нибудь засветился. Обычно приемы вроде этого Занзаса раздражали. Он появлялся после начала и исчезал раньше всех, остальное доставалось Сквало. Спросить бы, что сегодня случилось, отчего Занзас вдруг изменил своим привычкам. Но сидеть вот так рядом, пусть даже молча, было слишком редким удовольствием, чтобы портить его возможной сварой. Занзас не слишком-то любил такие вопросы.

А Гокудера не слишком любил чувство, которое приходило рядом с Занзасом. Ему вообще не нравилось, когда что-то выбивало из колеи, а Занзас — еще как выбивал. Он раздражал, если думать об отношениях Вонголы и Варии — и о его собственном отношении к Цуне. Бесил, когда ставил свои закидоны выше интересов дела. Он был опасным мудаком и сволочью. Но, во-первых, он все же был членом Семьи. А во-вторых… Или, может, это и было главным? К нему тянуло. Так тянет на обрывистый берег моря в шторм или в футбольный паб в вечер финала кубка — щекоча нервы неизбежным риском и возможностью схватиться с неуправляемой стихией и выйти победителем. Он возбуждал. Его… да черт, его просто хотелось! Гокудера давно вышел из того возраста, когда не отдаешь себе отчета в подобных желаниях. Но что делать с этим желанием, он не знал. Поддаться — слишком опасно, а избавиться не получалось, хоть тресни.

Гокудера отпил еще, скривился, зажевал лимоном и поднял голову, почувствовав взгляд. Сразу стало жарче. Занзас и не думал скрывать интерес, разглядывал, не таясь, и не поймешь, то ли как на забавную зверюшку таращится, то ли что-то конкретное увидеть пытается.

— Что? — все-таки спросил Гокудера, доливая себе текилы. Наверное, стоило взять виски, хрен знает, почему не взял.

— Стащить бы с тебя эти галстуки с пиджаками, — сказал вдруг Занзас тихо, — навешать все твои цацки обратно, посадить на байк и посмотреть, что получится.

Гокудера осторожно поставил стакан. Жаром окатило всего и сразу, с ног до макушки, как будто рядом полыхнул пожар или ударила молния.

— Это можно, — ответил так же тихо. Хотел усмехнуться, но почему-то не получилось.

— Уверен? — Занзас выразительно покосился на полный стакан. — Тебе даже отличное пойло в глотку не лезет. И выглядишь заебанным до полусмерти. Одни прокуроры с боссами в башке. Какие уж тут байки. Угробишься на первом же повороте.

— Потому и… — Гокудера не договорил. Неподходящие место и время для откровенности, даже если он и правда дошел до того, что готов откровенничать с Занзасом. Но насчет заебанного до полусмерти тот наверняка прав, работы в последнее время было выше головы, одна другой гаже. Давно пора плюнуть на все, стереть пыль с застоявшегося в гараже байка и взять выходной. И, как ни странно, сейчас вполне подходящее время — по делу Сквало с Ямамото первые подвижки будут не раньше, чем дня через три, а завтра только и нужно — забрать меч у этого… Аташи.

— Хочешь составить компанию? — спросил Гокудера, наклоняясь к Занзасу через стол.

— Может и хочу. Только соскабливать тебя с трассы не буду, не рассчитывай.

Занзас казался довольным, и Гокудера усмехнулся:

— Проверим, кто угробится первым.

— Идет. — Занзас подхватил со стула пиджак и поднялся. — Ну и чего сидишь? Поехали.

***  
Договорились встретиться через час на выезде из города. Занзасу до места было минут пять с черепашьей скоростью, поэтому он никуда не торопился. Влез в удобные штаны, сменил рубашку и обувь и завалился на диван. От предвкушения непривычно екало в желудке. Текилы, конечно, выпито было немало, но не настолько, чтобы вылететь с шоссе или не вписаться в поворот. Ездил Занзас и не в таком состоянии, поэтому думалось не о том, что как пацан несется пьяным в ночь сносить башкой ограждения и проверять на прочность резину, а о придурке, который враз сорвался с приема, будто только и ждал предлога. И не от кого-нибудь левого ждал.

Занзас в жизни не ухаживал даже за бабами — понятия не имел, как это делается, и не видел смысла узнавать. Что может быть проще — трахайся, если захотел, сваливай, если надоело. И кругами ходить не привык, даже в засаде с юности не сидел — бесило, а уж в обычной жизни хрен бы он стал приглядываться, молчать, выжидать неизвестно чего. Но в этот раз получалось именно так. Поначалу раздражало, потом Занзас привык и даже нашел в этом своеобразное удовольствие. Особенно когда понял, что кругами он ходит не в одиночестве. Гокудера на него велся. Сначала взгляд из колючего и неприязненного сделался цепким и внимательным. Потом участились встречи, и где-то после третьего разговора ни о чем до Занзаса дошло, что Гокудера не пасет его, как верная шавка, чтобы ненароком не двинул в морду драгоценному боссу или еще чего не вытворил, а появляется рядом просто потому что хочет.

Приглядываться к Гокудере оказалось интересно. Он бывал разным. Чаще всего запихнутым в деловые костюмы по самые уши, злым, сдержанным — таким он с потрохами принадлежал Саваде. Правда, иногда его срывало — орал и бесился почти как настоящий. Обычно в трубку или со Сквало. Таким Гокудера нравился Занзасу больше, от него несло яростью и искренним, правильным ураганом. Иногда он умудрялся застревать между первым и вторым: измотанный, злой, застегнутый на все пуговицы, с плывущим, рассеянным взглядом и кривой усмешкой. Как сегодня. Такого хотелось немедленно макнуть башкой в ледяную воду, чтобы встряхнулся. И самому заодно сунуть башку туда же, потому что вода — хрень, есть лучший способ встряхнуть, и Занзас представлял его в красках, пока Гокудера то прятал глаза, то залипал на губах, а сам наверняка не соображал, что делает, насколько отвратно выглядит и как откровенно пялится. Пожалуй, впервые так расслабился рядом. Хоть хватай прямо сейчас, и ведь наверняка не пошлет.

Занзас и схватил бы, если б так вовремя не вспомнил о байке. И потом, наблюдая, как бледные щеки заливает ярким, горячим румянцем, как вспыхивают радостью и предвкушением глаза, понял две вещи: именно ради этого он и явился на дурацкий прием, предчувствие, мать его, не подвело. И главное — никаких больше кругов и приглядываний. Хватит.

На место встречи он приехал первым. Ждать пришлось минут десять, даже подумал, не размазало ли Гокудеру и в самом деле по трассе где-нибудь на полдороге. Выпил-то он немного, а вот когда спал последний раз — вопрос.

Но как раз в этот момент послышался рев мотора, и из-за поворота вывернул пижонский ярко-алый кавасаки-ниндзя. Затормозил, обдав ноги Занзаса пылью из-под колес. Гокудера стянул шлем, тряхнул головой — в свете фонаря тускло блеснули серьги в ухе.

— Куда едем?

— Опаздываешь. — Занзас оглядел его с удовольствием. Нацепил все-таки цацки. Жаль, не видно, все ли. Пожалуй, стоило выяснить. Позже. — Ездить разучился или шмотки искал? Ты должен мне десять минут. Мое время дорого стоит, мусор.

Гокудера зло дернул плечом, сжал пальцы на руле. Ответил резко:

— Неважно. Хочешь, буду должен. Так куда едем?

Занзас хмыкнул, но настаивать не стал. Сказал:

— За мной держись. К морю.

Байк взревел и сорвался с места. Слушался как родной, хотя Занзас уже не помнил, когда в последний раз выводил его из гаража. Не было причин. Понял вдруг, что идея-то оказалась удачной не только из-за Гокудеры — самому тоже не мешало проветриться, выбраться из мягкого салона джипа, вспомнить, что такое скорость, когда ты чувствуешь ее не только телом, но и кожей, и каждым нервом. Когда под тобой вибрирует и рычит неподъемная громадина и отзывается на каждый импульс, как живая.

Подумал, не стащить ли шлем: поймать ветер, зажмуриться, выжимая скорость до предела. Но тормозить было поздно, байк уже летел вперед, навстречу неслась черная, почти невидимая трасса, а рядом, корпус в корпус — красный кавасаки. Конечно, поедет он следом, как же.

Занзас ухмыльнулся и прибавил скорость. Он знал эту дорогу наизусть. Через пару секунд взял круто влево, срезал по просеке, поднялся выше, к объездной над морем, перелетел через ограждение и приземлился на знакомой дороге. Теперь только гнать. Вверх по извилистой, осыпающейся ленте старого серпантина, а потом — почти отвесно вниз, к черной, почти не видной сейчас воде.

Рев мотора двоился в ушах. Гокудера ехал уверенно, может, тоже был здесь не впервые. Отстал на узкой просеке, догнал на серпантине, вырвался вперед, потом они снова сравнялись — и так и мчали рядом, колесо в колесо. Шлем придурок так и не надел, ветер трепал белые волосы, и это выглядело как вызов — Занзасу, а может, и себе самому. Если перевернется сейчас — верняк, что насмерть.

Из-под колес дробью разлеталась острая галька, крутой склон закончился резким поворотом, и байки вылетели на узкую полосу пляжа. Колеса увязли в песке, и Занзас мягко вжал тормоз. Гокудера остановился рядом, почти касаясь коленом колена.

Он дышал часто и тяжело, едва ли не всхлипывая. Рывком потянул вниз молнию на куртке, запрокинул голову. Засмеялся.

Блеснули серебром какие-то висюльки и цепи на шее, Занзас не разбирался во всей этой ерунде, но глаз отвести не мог — пялился на светлое горло, на острый разлет ключиц, считал. Штук пять, не меньше. Все запасы он на себя, что ли, понавесил? Где еще? Запястья? Пояс?

В куртке и шлеме посреди летней ночи стало душно. Занзас избавился и от того и от другого, утер влажный лоб, помотал головой, повел плечами — те отозвались легкой, приятной ломотой после пережитого напряжения. Затянулся соленым морским ветром, как ядреными сигаретами, и снова обернулся к Гокудере. Болтать охоты не было. Что тут скажешь, когда все и так ясно — по роже его довольной, по тому, что даже и не думал сваливать подальше, так и сидел рядом, только руку протяни. Занзас и протянул, крепко сжал колено, обтянутое потертой джинсой, и резко выдохнул сквозь зубы.

Гокудера медленно поднял руку, провел раскрытой ладонью от виска вниз, по скуле к шее. Пальцы у него были горячие. А на запястье и правда тоже что-то блестело, а еще вылезало из-под манжета витым кожаным шнуром и тряпичной бахромой, щекотно задевая кожу.

Занзас подался вперед, расстегнул до конца его куртку, сунулся к поясу. И точно — тут тоже висело и звякало, впивалось в ладони ледяными клепками, царапало острыми краями пряжки.

— Угадал, — довольно сказал Занзас и крепче сжал руки. — Весь увешался. Для меня старался?

— Для себя.

Гокудера ответил резко, вроде бы даже раздраженно, но тело выдавало — тянулось навстречу, подставлялось. Горячая ладонь продвинулась от шеи к затылку, зарылась в волосы, и теперь кожу над воротником холодили то ли клепки, то ли цепи. Другой рукой Гокудера стиснул запястье Занзаса, развернулся вполоборота, уткнувшись коленом в бедро.

— Слезай, — сказал Занзас. — Нахер эту акробатику.

Между байками места было — разве что одному с трудом втиснуться. Но они как-то сумели поместиться оба. Хотя ясно как — притерло друг к другу накрепко. Гокудера шипел, пока съезжал с байка — членом и животом прямо по ремню Занзаса.

Почему не с другой стороны, почему даже мысли не возникло выбраться отсюда, хотя стояли посреди пустого пляжа? Наверное, потому что жаль было тратить время даже на то, чтобы включить голову.

Первым делом Занзас сделал то, чего хотелось, как только увидел под фонарем — прикусил мочку. По языку скользнул холодный, почему-то горьковатый на вкус металл. Первое кольцо — поддеть, потеребить, пропустить с нажимом между зубами, дождаться нервного, прерывистого выдоха и ухватить второе, третье…

Занзас отлепился с трудом, тихо выругался. Выдохнул прямо во влажное, горящее ухо:

— Заводит. Сколько их у тебя? Есть еще? Где?

Одну пуговицу Гокудера расстегнул, с трудом протиснув ладонь между их телами, а потом, коротко и зло выругавшись, рванул рубашку. Ткань разошлась, оголяя грудь, и Занзас сразу нашел что хотел. Правый сосок был чист, а вот в левом… Рассмотреть толком терпения не хватило — сразу прижал его губами. Гокудера потянулся вверх, судорожно цепляясь за волосы. Сердце у него колотилось как бешеное, и ходуном ходили ребра. Занзас жмурился от дурацкой боли, но чтобы велеть придурку отцепиться, надо было разжать губы. Выпустить мгновенно нагревшийся металл с какой-то гравировкой, который ласково скользил по языку. Это кольцо было тяжелее остальных. Натягивало твердый сосок и, кажется, от него Гокудеру перло больше, чем от серег. Занзас слышал приглушенный мат, шипение, резкие всхлипы. Да даже если б не слышал, все и без слов было ясно. Гокудера прогибался в пояснице, опасно откидываясь назад. Занзас не держал его, не до того было — трогал ребра, живот, задницу, наматывал на пальцы цепи и шнурки на поясе, цеплял зубами кольцо, выпускал, оттягивал до упора, пока Гокудеру не начинало трясти. И не мог остановиться. Как будто отказали тормоза и несло с откоса в пропасть — ни одного шанса выжить. Опомнился на секунду, только когда позади нехорошо пошатнулся собственный байк. Разжал зубы, сказал, задыхаясь:

— Не трепыхайся, мусор, завалим этих монстров — все кости переломаем.

— Так выйди отсюда! Какого хрена!

Не вышли. Занзас даже двинуться не успел, Гокудера резко обхватил за шею и впился в губы. Не целовал даже — мстил, нападал, вымещал ярость — неизвестно за что, может, за то, что хотел. Занзасу было плевать на все, кроме мучительного стояка и горячего, настырного языка во рту. Гокудера терся пахом, нетерпеливо дергал пряжку, пытаясь расстегнуть на Занзасе ремень.

— Да быстрей же! Чтоб тебя! Мать твою!

Занзас бы поржал от души, если б сам не чертыхался сквозь зубы. Джинсы облепляли придурка как влитые, хрен стянешь. И все равно у него получилось раньше. Головка уперлась в запястье, пачкая смазкой. Занзас сдвинул руку ниже и крепко сжал твердый член.

***  
Гокудера не знал, почему именно сегодня Занзасу взбрело в голову брать его на слабо, но байк точно был отличной идеей. Давно пора было встряхнуться, прочистить ветром и скоростью забитые работой мозги. Отпустить себя.

Разрешить себе — все. Толкаться членом в ладонь Занзаса и трахать языком в рот. Стянуть с него джинсы, сжать в пригоршне тяжелые, крупные яйца. Занзас чертыхнулся, взял в кулак оба члена, и Гокудеру затрясло. Слишком давно, слишком сильно хотел. Занзас дрочил, а он — он просто держался, как будто, если отпустить, унесло бы из реальности нахрен. Держался одной рукой за яйца Занзаса, другой — за волосы, а тот разрешал, и сам держал — за задницу, почти больно.

Джинсы сползли ниже колен, ветер холодил голую кожу, но жарко было — как в аду. Занзас сжал зубы на кольцах в ухе, потянул на себя, перебирая языком. Гокудера прикусил губу, Занзас заметил, ухмыльнулся:

— Ори, никто не услышит.

Наклонился, втянул в себя сосок с пирсингом, задел зубами, и Гокудера не выдержал — и правда заорал, судорожно стискивая пальцы, чувствуя, как выплескивается сперма и как одновременно с ним кончает Занзас. Забрызгало живот, щекотно потекло вниз. Занзас разжал кулак и поднял к лицу измазанные пальцы.

Гокудера лизнул. Он не знал, чей это был вкус — терпко-соленый, как кровь или морской ветер.

— Мусор, — сказал Занзас с какой-то странной интонацией — не то восторгался, не то злился — не поймешь. Он все еще держал за задницу и не думал отпускать. Гокудера не возражал. Ему, как наверняка и Занзасу, не помешала бы хоть пара минут — отдышаться. — Еще?

— Я б тебе вставил, — хрипло ответил Гокудера. Лизнул еще, собрал губами остывающие вязкие капли. Захотелось курить — попробовать, какой станет сигарета после этого вкуса, наверное, все же их общего. Но лезть за пачкой — это нужно было разжать пальцы, а он все еще цеплялся за Занзаса, чтобы чувствовать себя хоть немного в реальности. Хотя реальность, в которой он говорит Занзасу, как хочет его трахнуть, больше походила на сон или бред.

А вот спокойное и вполне серьезное «а я б тебя выебал» почему-то бредом не прозвучало. Занзас рывком прижал к себе, надавил пальцами между ягодиц, провел с нажимом сверху вниз, и, вздохнув, отпустил. Сказал:

— Выбирайся отсюда, — надел штаны и пошел к воде.

Сначала Гокудера достал пачку и вытряхнул себе сигарету. Прикурить получилось не сразу — руки подрагивали, пальцы скользили по зажигалке. Он глубоко, жадно затянулся и только потом, зажав сигарету в зубах, оделся. Подумал мельком, как смешно было закуривать с голой задницей, но эта мысль тут же улетучилась, сменившись другой.

«Я б тебя выебал».

Если подойти к вопросу честно, то Гокудера не смог бы ответить, чего хочет больше. Вставить, дать, отсосать, трахнуть в рот — все это и что угодно еще. Занзас заводил и раньше, но теперь все прежние фантазии казались детским лепетом.

Он выкурил сигарету наполовину и пошел к Занзасу. Тот стоял у кромки прибоя, сунув руки в карманы. Волны лениво плескались о берег, далеко слева дрожали в черной воде отражения портовых фонарей.

— Когда? — спросил Гокудера.

Занзас взглянул так, что мог уже и не отвечать — да хоть сейчас. Завалит в песок, перегнет через байк, в крайнем случае — дотащит до ближайшей кровати. И сразу вернулось возбуждение, не слишком сильное после только что пережитого оргазма, но ощутимое. Занзас, похоже, понял — хмыкнул и отодвинулся. Гокудера резко выдохнул дым.

— Рассвет скоро, — сказал Занзас. Добавил лениво: — Заманчивая идея — сунуть тебя в койку и выкинуть телефон, но ты же свалишь на полутрахе.

Самое смешное — или, как посмотреть, как раз не смешное — что он был прав. Дернуть могли в любую минуту. Припрутся опять какие-нибудь идиоты с ордером, и разбирайся с ними.

Но на завтра — то есть уже на сегодня — особых дел вроде бы не предвиделось. Да и Цуна будет рад, что он наконец взял выходной. В последние пару лет «тебе пора отдохнуть» Гокудера слышал так часто, что успело надоесть.

— Я приду, — он отбросил окурок. — Сегодня.

Обратно ехали молча. Казалось, скажи кто хоть слово — и ночь закончится сексом, если не в траве на обочине, то в ближайшей доступной кровати уж точно. Гокудера ловил себя на желании действительно послать все к черту, злился, жал на газ, и в итоге дорога показалась слишком короткой. Наверное, даже хорошо, что Занзас не притормозил, сворачивая к варийскому особняку, только рукой махнул.

Ямамото позвонил, когда Гокудера заводил байк в гараж. Одной заботой меньше. Придурка совсем не впечатлило, что его пришли арестовывать буквально через пять минут после того, как он наконец свалил. Только поржал и напомнил еще раз о своем ненаглядном мече.

— Помню, не дебил! — рявкнул в трубку Гокудера. Добавил, уже дав отбой: — Не то что некоторые.

И пошел спать. Байк и дрочка с Занзасом оказались отличным снотворным.

Проснулся он поздно. Сквозь неплотно задернутые шторы уже вовсю жарило солнце, в телефоне болтался пропущенный звонок от сестры — надо же, так крепко спал, что не услышал! — зато чувствовал себя намного бодрей, чем в последние дни. Бьянки на вызов не ответила, и Гокудера, торопливо умывшись, помчался в кабинет. Даже пиджак надевать не стал — после этой ночи особенно ясно чувствовал, как осточертели неизменные строгие костюмы. Глянуть, что за дела с утра, и…

И — Занзас. То есть, сначала Аташи, а потом Занзас, но на Аташи со всеми его мечами Гокудере было плевать. Обычная поездка туда-обратно, о которой нет смысла задумываться.

Гокудера ощущал себя мальчишкой, собравшимся сбежать с уроков. На свидание. Непривычно, странно, даже, может быть, смешно — но ему нравилось это чувство.

Газеты он откинул, едва проглядев — все там было известно заранее, а кое-что даже проплачено. Счета, едва проверив, подколол в папку для секретарши. И последним, с неясным чувством, которое было опасно похоже на страх, вскрыл толстый неподписанный конверт из плотной коричневой бумаги.

С таких конвертов в его жизни слишком часто начиналась полоса дел, от которых и вздохнуть-то некогда, не то что свидания…

На стол вывалился ворох фотографий, рассыпался, одно фото заскользило и упало, Гокудера нагнулся, подхватил у самого пола — и замер, забыв разогнуться.

На фото Бьянки целовала Занзаса.

Он очнулся, швырнул снимок на стол и схватил другие. Перебирал, жадно выхватывая одно и то же: Занзас, Бьянки. Ладонь Занзаса на обнаженной до поясницы спине, рука Бьянки на его локте — нежно и крепко. Сестра явно наслаждалась происходящим. Они еще и танцевали. Бьянки льнула к нему всем телом. Занзас держал ее уверенно, шептал что-то на ухо. Еще был тот самый стол с выпивкой. Значит, он вчера верно разглядел. Видимо, Бьянки ушла сразу после его появления. Дотошный фотограф поймал обольстительную улыбку и еще один поцелуй — в щеку. Похоже, на прощание.

— Чертов мудак. — Гокудера засунул снимки обратно в конверт. Тот, первый, снова упал, но теперь он не стал подбирать. К черту.

Бьянки все еще не отвечала — интересно, о чем она хотела поговорить в такую рань и почему не берет трубку теперь? Может… может, она с Занзасом?

Секретарша внесла поднос с кофе и тостами, и Гокудера чуть не послал к черту и ее. Есть не хотелось — точнее, если уж честно, гораздо больше, чем есть, хотелось сию минуту оказаться у Занзаса. Проверить. Спросить, какого хрена. В морду дать, в конце концов.

— Переключи телефон на себя, — бросил он секретарше, почти выбегая из кабинета. Конверт жег руку.

Куртка так и валялась на байке, поперек сиденья — как снял вчера и бросил. Гокудера засунул конверт во внутренний карман. Рывком застегнул шлем. Занзас, чтоб его! С какого бодуна он и Бьянки?! Сестрица вроде сохнет по Реборну… Любить мудаков — наверное, диагноз.

Или это у них семейное.

Ездить он и правда не разучился — одно дело гонять ночью по пустой трассе, и совсем другое — днем по оживленному городу. Доехал, не вмазался по пути ни в столб, ни в автобус, но от всей дороги остался в памяти только солоноватый вкус на языке — губу прокусил. Когда, не заметил, зато ясно вспомнил вчерашнее. Слишком ясно. Как слизывал сперму с пальцев Занзаса, и как вело, как хотелось — еще, больше, вставить, дать, всего сразу. А этому мудаку, видно, похрен, кого ебать.

На въезде даже не спросили, как обычно, к кому. Влетел на скорости в открывшиеся ворота, бросил байк недалеко от входа и ринулся к дверям. Ни на кого не наткнулся по дороге — уже хорошо. При одной мысли, что придется докладывать, отчитываться, ждать потом — сводило челюсти.

Ввалился в кабинет Занзаса, подскочил к столу, шваркнул конвертом о девственно чистое дерево:

— Какого хрена?!

По крайней мере, Бьянки здесь не было. Сейчас не было…

Занзас сидел над какой-то картой. Отставил чашку с недопитым кофе, посмотрел, как на психа.

— И чего орешь? — спросил, удивленно приподняв брови. Взял конверт. Перебирал фотографии медленно, разглядывал, только рожа была каменной — не разберешь, доволен, нравится, или что вообще происходит. — Быстро сработали. Откуда это у тебя?

Вот это «быстро сработали» отрезвило не хуже ведра ледяной воды на голову. Так говорят не о досадно вскрывшейся интрижке, а об ожидаемом ходе противника. Что бы Занзас ни мутил с Бьянки, дело явно было серьезней, чем в запале подумалось Гокудере.

— Из почты, — он огляделся, придвинул себе стул. — Похоже, от анонимного доброжелателя. Что вы задумали? Учти, если впутаешь мою сестру в свои дела…

— Это еще кто кого впутал, — ухмыльнулся Занзас. — Помолвка у нас, мусор. Через пару недель. Только не понимаю, почему я тебе об этом говорю, а не она.

— Повтори. — Единственное, что сейчас понимал Гокудера — это что он ни хрена не понимает. — Ты же помолвлен. С той бледной воблой… Так, погоди. Стой. Занзас, скажи мне прямо, это ты себе сам нашел получше, или Бьянки решила, что лучше ты, чем какой-нибудь душный хмырь?

— Мы с ней нашли друг друга. — Занзас заржал, залпом допил свой проклятый кофе и встал. Потянулся всем телом, потер глаза, словно с недосыпа. Сказал задумчиво: — Про воблу это ты к месту вспомнил. Надо сплавить ее в хорошие руки. У тебя нет никого приличного на примете? Без Сквало даже поручить некому.

— Издеваешься?

Он совершенно точно издевался, в этом Гокудера был уверен. А вот в остальном… Дело явно было нечисто. С двойным, а то и с тройным дном. Теперь стало стыдно за то умопомрачение, в котором сюда мчался, хотя…

Хотя ревность — глупая, идиотская, скорей всего бессмысленная — никуда не делась.

Занзас пожал плечами.

— Помощи прошу. Незаметно? — обогнул стол и уселся на него, слишком близко. Наклонился и уставился в упор. — А теперь скажи мне, мусор. Ты так взволновался из-за чести сестрицы своей, что ли? Прямо с утра прискакал с воплями. Она, если что, баба взрослая, сама разберется.

Кажется, он покраснел. По крайней мере, в жар бросило не хуже, чем ночью. Бьянки и в самом деле взрослая, да она и в сопливом детстве вмешательства в свои дела не терпела. И не вмешивался Гокудера никогда.

И скажи он сейчас, что взволновался из-за перспективы заполучить Занзаса в зятья — и в главу своей бывшей уже, но все же Семьи… Да плевать ему на самом деле, кого там себе выберет Бьянки, если ее саму выбор устроит, а Занзас как дон будет получше многих. Но, черт возьми! Они с Бьянки даже игрушками никогда не делились, а тут Занзас!

Тот смотрел, ждал ответа и, кажется, наслаждался ситуацией. Бесил. Возбуждал, чтоб его.

— Или ты мой, или нет, — Гокудера схватил его за ворот, рванул на себя — еще ближе, вплотную. — Да или нет, а не «наполовину». Я не стану делиться.

— А что ты сделаешь? — Занзас, на удивление, не попытался вырваться. Смотрел без усмешки, с интересом. — Хлопнешь дверью и уйдешь? Или устроишь здесь локальное торнадо, дашь мне в морду, а потом хлопнешь? На что тебя хватит?

На что его хватит, Гокудера сказать не мог. Знал одно — бабских истерик устраивать не станет, достаточно, что и в самом деле примчался с утра, как псих взмыленный. Еще знал, что без Занзаса — после того, что случилось ночью — будет плохо. Адски. Намного хуже, чем раньше. Но лучше так, чем, трахаясь, думать о том, с кем тот трахался вчера.

— С чего мне тебе морду бить? Мы друг другу ничего пока не обещали, — смотрел на Занзаса и вспоминал, каким тот был ночью. Как вело от его рук на члене и на заднице, яиц в горсти и губ на пирсинге. Как он сказал: «Заводишь». «Я б тебя выебал». — Просто я хочу тебя, а ты хочешь меня. Если хочешь еще кого-то — твое право, но я в этом не участвую, вот и все.

Опустил руки, заметив мельком — дрожат. Плохо.

— Ревнуешь. — Занзас не спрашивал — делал вывод. — Меня ревнуешь. Охуеть. — Он тяжело опустил ладонь на плечо, надавил, вынуждая снова задрать голову и посмотреть ему в лицо. — Почти брачный договор зачитал, с правами и обязанностями. И это мы даже не трахались. Может, еще и пояс верности на меня наденешь? Оборзевший мусор.

Он резко подался вперед, ухватил за волосы, сказал прямо в губы:

— Не сплю я с ней и не собираюсь.

«Вот и хорошо», — хотел сказать Гокудера. Но сложно говорить, когда твоих губ касаются чужие, совсем недавно раздвигавшиеся под твоим языком. Ревность отпускала медленно, неохотно, и Гокудера уже знал, что она никогда не уйдет до конца, потому что Занзас — не из тех, кого можно удержать, поставив условием «я или она». Но теперь ясно — ему не плевать, раз сразу нахуй не послал. И от этой ясности вело похлеще, чем от самой бешеной скорости, и хотелось только одного — послать все, отпустить себя снова.

— Даже не трахались, говоришь? — На губах Занзаса был вкус кофе, а где-то глубоко под ним чудился другой — тот, вчерашний, терпко-соленый. — Это можно исправить.

***  
Наверное, он должен был разозлиться. Вспылить, схватиться за пистолеты и выставить зарвавшегося придурка. Но вместо злости Занзас чувствовал только удовлетворение. Ревность Гокудеры отчего-то льстила. Надо же, разбираться прибежал, не сдержался. А потом сидел бледный, натянутый как струна, и так психовал, что аж неловко было смотреть. Занзас отвык от такого явного проявления чувств. А может, и не привыкал никогда — он, как ни старался, не мог вспомнить, доводил ли хоть одну попытку отношений до таких вот разборок, ультиматумов, условий. Позволял ли кому-то зайти так далеко. Похоже, нет. Любая близость, кроме обычного перепиха, пугала до чертиков. Чего боялся? Сначала — слабости. Потом — предательства. А потом забыл, что так вообще бывает. Кажется, пришло время вспомнить.

Сегодня на Гокудере не было цепей. Занзас прижался губами к голой, напряженной шее и вдохнул. И ведь ничем особенным тот не пах, никаких сложных запахов одеколона или туалетной воды. Может, мылом или гелем, но не настолько, чтобы как следует унюхать и впечатлиться. А Занзасу все равно хватало. Целовал шею, прижимал языком пульс, знал — теперь уже не остановятся. Ни один не сможет, даже если сюда сбегутся вся Вария и Вонгола разом. Похуй. Это их время.

— Кровать, пол, стол, диван. Выбирай. Любая мебель. Любой каприз за твою задницу.

— Кровать. И ты разденешься. Хочу видеть.

Гокудера смотрел жадно, с вызовом, как будто нереальную цену заламывал, а глазами уже не только раздел, но и почти трахнул. Занзас расстегнул рубашку до половины и стянул через голову.

— Думаешь, я всегда ебусь в сапогах, в кителе и не вставая с кресла? Продешевил ты.

Гокудера положил руку на плечо, провел по груди вниз, задержав над сердцем, и еще ниже, по животу к ремню. Прикасался осторожно, будто обжечься мог. Или его обжечь.

— Не продешевил. Знал бы ты, как давно я хочу тебя раздеть.

— Так какого черта не попробовал раньше? Думал, яйца отстрелю?

— Что я должен был еще думать? — зло и как-то отчаянно спросил он. Вот уж кретин. — Пошли, а то не дойдем.

До спальни было несколько шагов, а то и правда могли бы не дойти. Занзас закрыл дверь, подпер ее спиной и расстегнул ремень. Раздеться из дурацкого условия стало необходимостью. Поморщился, потянув молнию — сдавливало член, и болезненно ныли яйца. Снял сапоги, выпутался из штанов и только потом поднял голову.

Гокудера стоял в наполовину расстегнутой рубашке и смотрел. Уже даже не трахал глазами, а черт знает что вытворял… Занзас сжал его плечо, встряхнул:

— В кровать, мусор. Налюбовался?

Гокудера дернул рубашку, на ощупь стащил брюки — не отрывая взгляда. Надо было срочно принимать экстренные меры, и Занзас притянул его к себе, стиснул зубы на мочке, обхватил губами серьгу, всосал — как вчера. Сработало. Гокудера ожил сразу. Встрепенулся, обхватил за пояс.

— Отомри, — сказал Занзас. — Что ж ты там такого увидел, придурок, что в транс ушел? У меня от твоих трансов яйца взорвутся нахрен.

Не ответил. Только снова провел рукой по груди, по животу, но теперь не остановился. Мягко обхватил член, погладила и сжала яйца. Вторая ладонь переместилась с пояса на задницу, члены зажало между животами. И Занзас не выдержал. Спятить можно было от всех этих касаний и разглядываний. Спятить и кончить. У Гокудеры откуда-то бралось терпение, у Занзаса его давно не осталось, еще в кабинете.

Схватить, уронить на кровать, придавить собой. Увидеть, как запрокидывается голова и беззвучно распахивается рот.

— Насмотришься еще, — быстро сказал Занзас. — И щупать можешь сколько влезет. Потом.

Отстранился, втиснулся ребром ладони между бедер, провел к паху и нетерпеливо облизнулся, когда Гокудера развел колени. Занзас не считал себя особым ценителем, но этот придурок был красивым везде, и попробовал бы кто поспорить. Ярко-розовый член, длинный, ровный, прижимался к животу, пачкал смазкой. Занзас сглотнул, вспомнив, как Гокудера слизывал вчера сперму с ладони. Волос в паху было мало, только вокруг тугих, поджавшихся яиц и между ягодиц. Занзас с нажимом провел пальцами к анусу и быстро нагнулся, втягивая в рот мошонку.

— Блядь! — Гокудера дернулся, схватил за волосы. Занзас прикусил нежную, терпко пахнущую кожу, тут же лизнул и снова прикусил. — Занзас, твою мать! — Гокудера выгнулся, застонал, а сам держал и не давал отстраниться. Хотя Занзас и не хотел.

— Нравится, мусор? — он грубо лизнул между яиц и прихватил зубами кожу у основания члена.

— Ебать твою…

— Нет, мусор, — Занзас фыркнул. — Не мою. Твою. Скоро.

Пальцы входили в него туго. Слюна не помогала. Занзас втискивал их медленно. Гокудера постанывал, дергался навстречу. Занзас придержал его за вздрагивающее от напряжения бедро, наклонился снова, лизнул член по всей длине и резко вытащил пальцы.

Смазка обожгла член холодом даже через презерватив. Занзас ругнулся, размазал ее, торопясь, и приподнялся на руках. Гокудера вскинул голову, подтянулся, ухватив за плечи.

— Давай уже, ну!

И зажмурился, обхватывая ногами.

Занзас вставил ему сразу. Быстро и наверняка больно. Но блядски, нечеловечески хорошо. Выдохнул и начал двигаться. Трахать. Наконец-то. Его сжимало и стискивало внутри, так что оставалось только взрыкивать и двигаться еще резче, преодолевая сопротивление неразработанных мышц.

— Чертов придурок. Чертов мусор. Какого же блядского ебаного хрена. Какого хуя ты такой узкий. Не давал никому, что ли?

Перед глазами плыло. Вокруг члена хлюпало. Кажется, он залил туда всю долбаную смазку, какая была.

— Говори, ну. Не молчи ты, кретин!

Гокудера дышал неровно, в ритм его толчкам. Вздрагивал, сжимал пальцы на плечах. А ведь и правда никому не давал, понял вдруг Занзас.

— Мусор, мать твою!

— Что тебе… сказать, блядь… еби.

Занзас ткнулся лбом ему в плечо. Замедлился, сцепив зубы. Просунул руку под живот и выдохнул с каким-то чудовищным облегчением, аж заржать захотелось. Или заорать что-нибудь. У придурка все еще стояло. Не так каменно, как вначале, но с этим можно было работать. Сжал пальцы кольцом под головкой, потер уздечку и начал дрочить, постепенно ускоряясь.

Член твердел, Гокудера запрокинул голову и резко всхлипнул, руки бессильно съехали вниз. Наконец-то расслабился. Все равно был адски узким, но двигаться стало легче.

— Какого ж хуя, — снова повторил Занзас. Потер головку, провел пальцем по щели. Гокудера дернулся навстречу, и Занзас дотянулся до его рта. Целовал, дрочил, толкался бедрами, проваливался с головой в изматывающее наслаждение. Хорошо было, несмотря ни на что. И точно знал, что Гокудере сейчас тоже хорошо. Пожалуй, впервые это было настолько важно.

И кончал так тоже впервые — с кулаком на члене и языком во рту. Подумал еще — не откусить бы нахер, и сразу накрыло тяжелым, сладким оргазмом. Гокудера дергался всем телом, толкался в кулак, и Занзас крепче сжал пальцы. Выдохнул резко, пытаясь придти в себя и приподняться:

— Давай, мусор. Давай.

Под губы как-то попали его серьги, Занзас вобрал их в рот, потянул на себя. Двинул кулаком. Гокудера выгнулся и застонал, изо всех сил сжал задницу вокруг члена.

— А-ах блядь, — закинул руку Занзасу на шею, схватился за волосы, напрягся. Занзас прикусил мочку, и на живот брызнула сперма. Он сжимал кулак, выдавливая ее до последней капли, а Гокудера матерился, всхлипывая, судорожно терся грудью — нагревшийся металл пирсинга задевал сосок, и Занзас вздрагивал и крепче стискивал пальцы.

Когда Гокудера обмяк, опустил ноги и замер с закрытыми глазами, тяжело дыша, Занзас вытащил член, стянул презерватив и улегся рядом. Облизал саднящие губы и подтащил придурка к себе. Спина у того была прохладная и влажная от пота, а шея под волосами — мокрая и горячая. Занзас положил ладонь на липкий от спермы живот, коснулся мягкого члена, яиц. 

— Зря молчал. Устроил себе, блядь, садистскую дефлорацию. Знал бы — растянул хоть как следует.

— Девчонка я тебе, что ли? — тихо буркнул Гокудера.

— Не девчонка, — согласился Занзас. — Кретин. На байк теперь не сядешь.

— Я не спешу, — глаз он так и не открыл, ресницы слиплись, а на морде полыхал румянец. Просто заебанным выглядел лучше, чем заебанным работой. Отлично выглядел, что уж там. Хоть снова трахай.

Но с этим придется подождать. Занзас с сожалением вздохнул. Прижал придурка крепче, спросил, усмехнувшись:

— Отпуск?

— Выходной. Но я тут подумал, что против отпуска тоже ничего не имею. Как только отмажу Сквало с Ямамото. Если за это время не случится очередного пиздеца.

Он судорожно вздохнул и наконец открыл глаза. Смотрел в лицо, запрокинув голову, будто ждал ответа на незаданный вопрос.

— Случится, мусор. Или ты не выдержишь. Если только не заебать тебя до потери ориентации в пространстве и не раздолбать все телефоны. Хочешь? — Занзас перевернулся на спину, укладывая его на себя. Опустил ладони на ягодицы, осторожно, кончиками пальцев пощупал горячий, до сих пор приоткрытый анус. Гокудера вздрагивал и морщился от прикосновений, губы дергались, срывалось дыхание. Но не отстранялся. Оперся на локти, приподнялся, поерзал, тесно прижимаясь членом к члену, и развел ноги.

— Может, и хочу.

— Скажешь, как дозреешь. — Занзас ухватил его за бедра, провел от коленей вверх по гладкой, светлой коже. Мысль запереть Гокудеру в собственной спальне, отрезать от мафии, от Савады, от всех связей была, конечно, идиотской, но увлекательной. О ней можно было со вкусом размышлять, и плевать, что воплотить не выйдет. А вот свалить с ним куда-нибудь на пару дней и долго, вдумчиво работать над этой отзывчивой, почти девственной задницей, было вполне реально. Занзас потрогал правый сосок, надавил на него ногтем и задумчиво спросил:

— А сюда кольцо не хочешь? Или сюда. — Коснулся пальцем пупка и опустил руку ниже, к члену. — Или…

Гокудера выдохнул и зажмурился. Спросил сиплым шепотом:

— Сделать?

Занзас сглотнул. Представил, и аж в жар бросило.

— Твою мать! Да.

Гокудера резко кивнул и сел, оттолкнувшись руками. Сжал коленями бедра Занзаса, оглядел всего — жадно, откровенно. Проследил пальцами шрам на плече, другой, заползающий с бока на живот. Огладил член. Трогал и смотрел, дышал все чаще, а Занзас видел, как ходят под светлой кожей ребра, как горят щеки, липнут к влажному лбу растрепавшиеся волосы, как вздрагивает живот и розовеет член. Снова представил, как кольцо из тяжелого, тускло блестящего металла оттягивает кожу на этом гладком, розовом члене — и яйца заныли, будто не трахался.

Он подцепил мизинцем кольцо в соске, слегка вывернул и потянул на себя.

Гокудера упал на локти, тяжело шлепнув членом по животу. Выдохнул горячо:

— Занзас!

— Что? — Занзас усмехнулся и вобрал в рот сразу все кольца в ухе. Обсасывал тщательно, выпускал изо рта по одному, цепляя зубами. Гокудера реагировал, и это возбуждало. От члена в заднице он так не стонал. Терся всем телом, вжимался напрягшимся членом в бедро. Занзас подтянул его выше, лизнул сосок, поддел зубами тяжелое кольцо. Положил ладонь на задницу, придавил и чуть не рассмеялся, почувствовав, как в живот уперся каменно твердый член. — Кончишь, мусор? — Посасывал кольцо, вбирая в рот и выпуская нежную кожу, гладил задницу, осторожно прикасаясь между ягодицами. Гокудера дрожал, всхлипывал, матерился. Стало интересно довести его вот так, без ебли и даже без дрочки.

Занзас выпустил проколотый сосок, взял в рот другой, гладкий и нежный. Всосал, обвел языком. Мокрое от слюны кольцо качнулось, задело щеку, и Занзас, резко повернув голову, поймал его губами и сжал.

— Твою ж мать! — Гокудера вздрогнул всем телом, навалился, схватив за плечи. — Твою ж мать, что ты делаешь…

И обмяк. На живот брызнуло теплое.

— Кончаю, — серьезно ответил Занзас. — От того, как кончаешь ты.

Развернулся, уложив его на спину, встал на колени. Оргазм подкатывал, оставались какие-то мгновения. Он сжал член, направив Гокудере на грудь — на сосок с кольцом пирсинга. Дернул раз, другой — и этого хватило. Белесые капли потекли по светлой коже, по серебристому металлу. Гокудера поднял руку, вытер ладонью.

— Оближи, — хрипло попросил Занзас. 

Мог бы не просить. Гокудера уже и так поднес ладонь к лицу, лизнул измазанные спермой пальцы.

— Убойное зрелище. Надо его тоже внести в договор. — Занзас лег на живот, продолжая следить за движениями языка, оперся на локоть. — С меня — отсутствие любовниц, с тебя — вот это, пирсинг, задница в мое полное, безраздельное владение. Ничего не забыл?

Гокудера повернул голову, покрасневшие губы тронула улыбка.

— Забыл. Любовников, не только любовниц. А пирсинг я и без договора сделаю. Где захочешь. И… Я б тебе вставил, помнишь? Не понравится — ладно, но хоть раз попробуем.

— Ты почти как Маммон, — хмыкнул Занзас. — Заоблачные цены и бонус, чтоб не придушили сразу. — Перехватил Гокудеру за руку — сегодня на запястье вился только одинокий тонкий шнурок косичкой. Занзас потерся о него щекой, прихватил губами, цепляя языком выпуклые, ясно видные вены. Хорошо было. Спокойно. И до чертиков интересно, что будет завтра. Потому что оба они были слишком плохими парнями, чтобы нежиться в койке и лизаться с утра до вечера. Но до завтра есть время. — Где подписать?

***  
«Красивая пара», — сказал кто-то за спиной, и тут же кто-то другой отозвался вполголоса, раздраженно: «Эти друг друга стоят». Гокудера мысленно согласился. Занзас и Бьянки отлично смотрелись рядом — не просто красивая, а шикарная и очень опасная пара, — и уж они точно друг друга стоили.

Занзас надел на палец Бьянки кольцо, склонился и поцеловал ладонь — медленно, долго, но — Гокудера видел — едва касаясь. Бьянки торжествующе улыбнулась. Гокудера знал, о чем она сейчас думает — вернее, о ком. Обо всех претендентах на ее руку, тело и Семью, которым теперь придется утереться и затихнуть. Не о Занзасе, и это Гокудеру устраивало. О Занзасе думал он.

Потому что сегодня наконец-то получил от прокурора бумагу об отмене розыска Сквало и Ямамото и сообщил им, что можно возвращаться. И не сомневался, что не позже завтрашнего утра увидит обоих. Останется только отдать Ямамото его драгоценный меч, утрясти незначительные, но раздражающие мелочи и сказать Цуне про отпуск. От предвкушения уже который день чувствовал себя мальчишкой, впервые хлебнувшим виски. Даже уши горели так же. Хорошо хоть не настолько, чтобы все вокруг заметили неладное. Разве что Цуна видел, но не спрашивал ни о чем, да Занзас, сволочь, потешался при любой возможности. Хотя Гокудера отлично знал, что его самого штормит не хуже. Слишком мало времени и слишком короткие встречи — их не хватало ни ему, ни Занзасу.

— Синьор Гокудера, — рядом остановился старший сын дона Альберти, жених со всех сторон выгодный, как считал он сам, и отвратительный, по мнению Бьянки. — Вы не боитесь отдать отцовское наследие Варии?

Гокудера оглядел его с ног до головы — от прилизанной макушки до острых носков туфель, — дождался, пока тот занервничает под пристальным взглядом, и ответил коротко:

— Не боюсь.

Занзас услышал, обернулся неторопливо и тоже смерил неудачливого соперника взглядом. Молча.

Бьянки сладко улыбнулась, взяла его под руку. Гокудера подошел к ним, чувствуя, как наливаются жаром уши под пирсингом.

— Поздравляю, сестрица. Занзас.

— Братцем называть тебя не буду, не дождешься. — Занзас отобрал у Бьянки опустевший фужер, сунул его в руки подошедшему официанту вместе со своим. — Повтори.

— Спасибо, Хаято, — Бьянки небрежно чмокнула в щеку.

Она объяснила все вечером того самого дня, утро которого он начал с фотографий, а день почти весь провел у Занзаса. Объяснения запоздали, но Гокудера не жалел, что все получилось именно так. Ни тогда, ни сейчас. Иначе не было бы ни первого откровенного разговора с Занзасом, ни того самого договора, который Занзас подписывал до вечера, где только мог. От опасного, слишком яркого воспоминания привычно повело, и Гокудера поспешно отошел — не хватало только сейчас зациклиться на этом у всех на виду.

Сзади напирали особо активные гости — кто-то посмотреть поближе, кто-то — поздравить и высказать лояльность, чтоб, не дай Мадонна, их не внесли в черный список Варии, о котором по Альянсу уже лет десять ходили легенды. Занзас подозрений не отрицал, да еще и скалился так плотоядно, будто у него не один список даже, а сотня, и он помнит каждого претендента на отстрел.

Отец сидел рядом с доном Тимотео, два старика, давно уступивших дорогу наследникам. Оба выглядели довольными — один был теперь спокоен за свою Семью, второй… Впрочем, что на уме у дона Тимотео, никто и никогда не мог сказать. Но разрыв одной помолвки приемного сына и заключение другой он одобрил, а больше ничего и не надо было. И даже бледная вобла Франческа, по слухам, ничуть не расстроилась, что ей не быть в постели Занзаса — хоть в роли законной супруги, хоть в любом другом качестве.

Занзас подходить к старикам явно не собирался, и Гокудера, вздохнув, пошел сам. Он до сих пор не привык спокойно говорить с отцом. Столько лет не общались — и, может, до сих пор при встрече обходили бы друг друга стороной или кивали вежливо и холодно, как чужие, если бы не приговор врачей.

— Я рад, — первым начал отец, едва Гокудера приблизился. — Ты не вернулся, но твоя сестра нашла надежного мужчину.

— Она справилась бы и сама, — не выдержал Гокудера.

— Чушь. Женщина всегда останется женщиной.

Все-таки он был невыносим.

— Одно из важных умений для женщины — найти подходящего ей мужчину. — Девятый улыбался так, будто что-то знал, но Гокудера давно научился не вздрагивать от проявлений интуиции Вонголы.

— Бьянки нашла такого, который ее устраивает, — пожал он плечами.

— И Занзас тоже нашел то, что искал, — заметил Девятый. Гокудера предпочел не развивать опасную тему. Он вообще сомневался, что Занзас когда-нибудь кого-нибудь искал. Все находилось само. Начиная с членов Варии и заканчивая последним любовником.

Гокудера не глядя взял бокал, отпил и, кивнув старикам, отошел. Отыскал в толпе Цуну, которого и здесь, конечно, не оставляли в покое, и решил, что, пожалуй, не стоит откладывать. 

— Десятый.

Цуна оторвался от разговора с радостью. Подхватил Гокудеру под руку, громко, для всех желающих подслушать, поздравил с помолвкой сестры. Увлек в сторону от толпы, спросил тише:

— Ямамото звонил, прилетает ночью. Все хорошо?

— Отлично. Как думаешь… если я возьму отпуск на несколько дней?

— Моральная травма? — Цуна взглянул в сторону Бьянки с Занзасом и улыбнулся почти как дон Тимотео. Наследственность, чтоб ее. Гокудера фыркнул и тоже оглянулся на сестрицу. Теперь та хищно улыбалась в объективы, подставляя камерам то декольте, то локоть. Занзас стоял рядом с откровенно скучающим видом. Кажется, запас его терпения уже иссякал. Интересно, продержится ли хотя бы до фуршета.

— Вот еще. Пусть делают что хотят, мне плевать.

— Приятно быть уверенным в близких людях. — Цуна кивнул. — Конечно, отдохни. Если будет что-то срочное, я позвоню.

— Спасибо. — Гокудера сжал его руку, повторил, улыбаясь, наверное, как Ямамото в лучшие школьные деньки: — Спасибо, Цуна.

И только теперь, наконец, получилось по-настоящему расслабиться. Посмотреть на все это сборище как на праздник, потому что повод был — и у Бьянки, и у Занзаса, и у него тоже.

В банкетный зал он так и вошел, вместе с Цуной. Обязательная программа подходила к концу, остались выпивка, закуски, быстрые разговоры ни о чем — просто способ выразить кому-то благосклонность и получить в ответ очередные доказательства верности. С кем-то выпить пару глотков, кому-то просто кивнуть. А в голове будто щелкал таймер, отсчитывая оставшиеся секунды. А в поле зрения все чаще оказывался Занзас.

Гокудера злился на себя, демонстративно отворачивался, пил, чтобы отвлечься. Все без толку. Почему-то был уверен, что с приема они уйдут вместе, и чем меньше времени оставалось до конца, тем невыносимей становилось ждать. Еще и воображение разыгралось так, что хоть ори или набрасывайся на Занзаса при всех. Вот это была бы сенсация. Гокудера нервно усмехнулся, представив реакцию гостей, альянса, да всех в этом зале, и с силой сжал челюсти, потому что воображение подкинуло новую картинку: Занзас на коленях, темные шрамы на спине и ягодицах, его горячий рот на члене и губы, плотно сжимающие основание.

— С вами все в порядке, синьор Гокудера?

— Да, благодарю.

«Нет, блядь! Глазастый идиот». Кажется, это был секретарь дона Фиброччи. Сердобольный придурок. Гокудера не разглядел — сразу пошел к выходу из зала. Хорошо еще, хватило сил не бежать. Ничего с ним не было в порядке. Кажется, даже мозгов не осталось, не то что выдержки, все вытекли вместе с…

— Блядь!

Он выскочил на террасу, на ходу выхватывая сигареты, щелкнул зажигалкой и уставился в темень: по ночам на виа Розетти обычно горел единственный тусклый фонарь. Отличная традиция. Даже если выпрется кто-то следом или тоже покурить — не разглядят подробностей и не поймут, что синьор Гокудера готов натворить какой-нибудь безрассудной хуйни, да еще и возбужден так, что хоть дрочи прямо здесь.

Гокудера затянулся торопливо, глубоко, едва не подавившись дымом. Хорошо хоть не додумался нацепить под рубашку побрякушки, иначе уже наверняка сдох бы здесь. И хорошо, что не успел сделать новый пирсинг. Только свежего, болезненного прокола в члене сейчас и не хватало для полного комплекта неуместных ощущений. Никогда Гокудера ничего подобного делать не собирался, и до сих пор не знал, как так получилось. Но в глазах Занзаса, кроме знакомых алых отблесков пламени, увидел тогда такую ненормальную жажду, что согласился сходу и не передумал до сих пор.

Сигарета едва дотлела до половины, когда из зала на террасу вышел Занзас. На сегодня все, сразу понял Гокудера, никакая сила не заставит его вернуться к гостям. Более-менее мирное выражение на лице, которое Занзас каким-то чудом удерживал весь вечер, испарилось как не было. Он мрачно смотрел исподлобья и молча поглаживал кобуры. Наверняка представлял, как устраивает тут бойню, опустошая все запасные обоймы.

Гокудера шагнул навстречу, взял за лацканы распахнутого пиджака. Сказал, жадно вглядываясь в лицо:

— Я в отпуске. Ты тоже. Сквало прилетит ночью.

— Уже. Звонил только что. — Занзас с видимым усилием оставил в покое пистолеты, выдохнул сквозь зубы. — Сказал твоей сестрице, что с меня хватит. Она разберется с этой кодлой.

Он был слишком близко. Так, что казалось невыносимым стоять рядом и ничего не делать. А позволить себе что-то здесь, сейчас…

— Тогда какого хрена мы тут торчим? — хрипло спросил Гокудера, изо всех сил стискивая пальцы. Хотелось не просто смять, а избавиться как можно скорее от этих парадных тряпок. — Поехали.

— Цацки взял? Чемоданы собрал? Отпускник.

— На черта мне чемоданы? Джинсы в багажнике, цацки твои в бардачке. Мастера нашел.

— Когда? — Занзас прищурился, склонил голову, так что дыханием опалило шею — будто вот-вот прижмется губами.

— На днях.

— С тобой пойду.

Гокудера даже не сразу нашелся, что сказать. Смотрел, и в голове не было ни одной мысли, только сердце вдруг заколотилось в ушах, и язык отказался ворочаться. Представил на секунду, что Занзас будет на это смотреть — и захотелось одновременно заехать ему в челюсть и трахнуть прямо здесь, наплевав на все.

— Совсем… ебнулся? Зачем? 

— Хочу.

Занзас сдернул с шеи галстук, стянул пиджак. Отвернулся и тяжело пошел к лестнице. Жаркий, возбужденный, наконец-то абсолютно доступный. И Гокудера разрешил себе одно-единственное безумие: окинул взглядом пустую террасу и, не раздумывая, перемахнул через перила — так было гораздо ближе до парковки.


End file.
